Slaking
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Vigoroth |gen=Generation III |species=Lazy Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=2.0 m |imheight=6'07" |metweight=130.5 kg |imweight=287.7 lbs. |ability=Truant |body=12 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Slaking (Japanese: ケッキング Kekkingu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology This Pokémon has a gorilla-like appearance. Slaking are large, bulky, ape like Pokémon. They have a white collar of fur around their necks, and pig-like nose. The rest of their body is brown but its hands, feet, and stomach are a lighter brown. Natural abilities It has the ability Truant, which lets it attack every other turn, however, its superb stats (Attack and Speed especially) more than make up for this drawback. While this Pokémon doesn't appear to do much most of the time, it has immense physical strength, stamina and, surprisingly, enough speed. Much like other normal types, it can be taught quite a number of elemental attacks. It has the highest stats of any non-legendary Pokémon. Evolution Slaking is the evolved form of Vigoroth once level 36 is reached. It is the final form of Slakoth. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Evolve Vigoroth |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Vigoroth |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Vigoroth |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Vigoroth |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Vigoroth |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Vigoroth (White only) |bwrarity = None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None|omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Vigoroth|orasrarity = none}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Slaking spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within its reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokémon reluctantly moves to another spot. |sapphire=Wherever Slaking lives, rings of over a yard in diameter appear in grassy fields. They are made by the Pokémon as it eats all the grass within reach while lying prone on the ground. |emerald=Hordes of Slaking gather around trees when fruits come into season. They wait around patiently for ripened fruits to fall out of the trees. |firered=It is the world's most slothful Pokémon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once. |leafgreen=It is the world's most slothful Pokémon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once. |diamond=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back. |pearl=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back. |platinum=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back. |heartgold=The world's laziest Pokémon. It moves to another spot when there's no food left within its reach. |soulsilver=The world's laziest Pokémon. It moves to another spot when there's no food left within its reach. |black=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back. |white=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back. |black 2=This Pokémon lives lying on its side. It only rolls over and moves when there is no more grass to eat. |white 2=This Pokémon lives lying on its side. It only rolls over and moves when there is no more grass to eat. |x=The world's laziest Pokémon. It moves to another spot when there's no food left within its reach. |y=It is the world's most slothful Pokémon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once. |or=Slaking spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within its reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokémon reluctantly moves to another spot. |as=Wherever Slaking live, rings of over a yard in diameter appear in grassy fields. They are made by the Pokémon as it eats all the grass within reach while lying prone on the ground.}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 289 front.png |rbysapsprs=SlakingShinyGenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 289 front.gif |emeraldsprs=SlakingShinyE.gif |frlgspr=RS 289 front.png |frlgsprs=SlakingShinyGenIII.png |IIIback=SlakingBackGenIII.png |IIIbacks=SlakingBackShinyGenIII.png |dpspr=DP 289 front.png |dpsprs=SlakingShinyGenIV.png |ptspr=DP 289 front.png |ptsprs=SlakingShinyGenIV.png |hgssspr=DP 289 front.png |hgsssprs=SlakingShinyGenIV.png |IVback=SlakingBackGenIV.png |IVbacks=SlakingBackShinyGenIV.png |bwspr=Slaking BW.gif |bwsprs=SlakingShinyBW.gif |Vback=SlakingBackBW.gif |Vbacks=SlakingBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Slaking XY.gif |xysprs=SlakingShinyXY.gif |VIback=SlakingBackXY.gif |VIbacks=SlakingBackShinyXY.gif |b2w2spr = Slaking BW.gif|b2w2sprs = SlakingShinyBW.gif|orasspr = Slaking XY.gif|orassprs = SlakingShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the anime, May's father, Norman, has a Slaking, and it is first seen in Love, Petalburg Style!. In the following episode, Ash's Grovyle defeats it, earning Ash the Balance Badge. Trivia *Slaking's Truant ability can be ignored if it is taught Giga Impact or Hyper Beam, due to their recharge turn. *Slaking has the highest stats of all Non-Legendary Pokémon. Gallery 289Slaking AG anime.png 289Slaking Dream.png 289Slaking Pokemon Colosseum.jpg pl:Slaking Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon